The Doctor (Audio Visuals 2)
An incarnation of the Doctor was beset by loss after loss, with many of his companions dying during his travels. Biography Post-Regeneration The origin of this incarnation is somewhat steeped in mystery. It is known that his previous incarnation regenerated after investigating a distress call from a fellow time traveller and subsequently aged to death dying in the comfort of the TARDIS and in the company of Greg and Nadia. (AUDIO: The Time Ravagers) Following his regeneration the Doctor went on to battle the Daleks on Temperos who were attempting to gather genetic samples from the Temperon in order to graft the ability to travel through time at will into the Dalek creatures themselves. The Doctor freed the Temperon and accidentally gave the Daleks the genetic patterns they sought from the Temperon, though without his knowledge - the Daleks had succumbed to the time dialation effects of the vortex and had grown old and died in their attempt to time travel. (AUDIO: The Time Ravagers) Travels with Greg and Nadia Whilst in orbit above Earth attempting to thwart an alien invasion, Nadia was captured by the invading aliens and held hostage as a means to facilitate the Doctor's willing cooperation. Nadia electrocuted herself in order to deprive her captors of a hostage allowing the Doctor to destroy the orbital space station. (AUDIO: Connection 13) Afterwards, the Doctor and Greg continued their travels together. Notably, they encountered Conglomerate, a galaxy-spanning consortium more interested in power than people's lives in the Conglomerate Training Grounds. (AUDIO: Conglomerate) During an adventure in a psychic cloud, the Doctor's companion Greg fell in love with a fear-feeding Psionovore masquerading as a human, Rhiannon, from an expedition crew. He was later forced to kill her leaving his companion grief-stricken and uncooperative. He also found himself coming face to face with a Time Lord renegade known as Askran, who had become stranded on Kelfer with his companion Miranda. (AUDIO: Shadow World) Travels with Ria and Greg Still suffering from the effects of sargol, the Doctor took Greg to Cal-Med One, a space hospital where an old associate of his Dr Kranten could administer treatment and cure him. Meanwhile, the Doctor visited Cal-2 and encountered Chi'an Rayden and his daughter Ria. The Doctor discovered that Ria was a creation of the Pleasure Dome as part of Rayden's warped imaginings and, following the destruction of Cal-2, Ria joined the Doctor and Greg on their travels. (AUDIO: Maenad) The Doctor and Greg's strained relationship continued until his death on Skaro while the Daleks were attempting to combat the Mutant Phase. (AUDIO: The Mutant Phase) The Doctor and Ria later discovered a jettisoned flight recorder leading to a confrontation with Cuthbert, the President of Conglomerate. The Doctor also attempted to mediate a dispute between the Trilexia and the crew of the starship Shapiro on Greenovia, with little success. (AUDIO: The Trilexia Threat) The Doctor also became interned in Bedlam where he encountered the Gressolins, ancient enemies of the Gallifreyans. (AUDIO: Minuet in Hell) At this time, the TARDIS had slowly began to die of old age and wear and tear. In an effort to heal her systems, the Doctor made a trip to the planet Terserus and was forced to balance the life of Ria against the life of a man who would save the universe several years from then. The Doctor also indirectly encountered Cassandra, Ria's sister, who was lying interned in the Cal-Med One medical facility. The Doctor and Ria later travelled there to cure the latter's molecular instability. (AUDIO: Blood Circuit) Travels with Ria and Truman Accompanied by his companion Ria, the Doctor greeted his seventh incarnation and Ace at Maruthea during Bonjaxx's birthday celebration. (COMIC: Party Animals) He caused a time paradox that causes the human race to cease to exist by sending out a garbled distress call to his earlier self pleading that the interference should not take place in the first instance. This paradox was averted when Ria convinced the Doctor not to send the distress call in the first place. (AUDIO: The Second Solution) The duo responded to Posidor's pleas for a good cup of tea and arrived on the distant cut-off outpost of Nematoda, where he picked up a new companion, Truman Crouch. (AUDIO: The Secret of Nematoda) He battled against Cuthbert once more in an Eternal construct built to amuse them in their millenia long boredom. Faced with an illogical dilemma, the Doctor faked his own death in a Gallifreyan gas chamber and trapped Cuthbert and his assistant Stella in the Enclave Irrelative construct of Hell. (AUDIO: Enclave Irrelative) He caused the destruction of Majus-17 when he mistook Majus-17's humanoid avatar as a mad-woman. She later commited suicide because she could not be with him. As a result, the entire planet was reduced to a barren toxic wasteland where no life could grow or survive. The Doctor began to experience sargol withdrawl with his mood becoming erratic and uncontrollable around this time, but he had lucid moments during each bout allowing him to continue on certain adventures unimpeded. (AUDIO: More Than A Messiah) The Doctor was able to stave off the effects of his sargol withdrawl during his encounter with help from the TARDIS labs. Meanwhile, Truman was captured by a strange scanning entity sending out false readings as to the whereabouts of Truman. The Doctor encountered the Cybermen and the Orion War with the Android Hordes as he investigated a way to survive the Cybermen's assault. (AUDIO: Sword of Orion) Following the events during the Orion War, Truman was returned to the TARDIS and Ria was captured instead. The Doctor and Truman fled to the Zero Room, but after its collapse, they had no choice buy to resort to the TARDIS' telepathic circuits in order to contact any TARDISes within the local continuum to find Ria. Unable to locate any TARDISes and suffering from a strong bout of sargol withdrawl, the Doctor experienced a death knell, a telepathic scream that echoes across space/time tuned to the sound of dying. The TARDIS' PK circuits were blasted wide open, and as a result, the Doctor succumbed to his sargol addiction and collapsed into a catatonic dream state. (AUDIO: Carny) The Doctor battled with the Dalek Empire one final time on his devastated home world of Gallifrey. After being mentally linked to the Emperor of the Daleks, the Doctor was able to thwart the Daleks' plans by crashing the Space Rover ''(a ship packed with cobalt explosives) into the Dalek city destroying it totally. The Doctor's companions were revealed to be Dalek replicants, with Truman's replicant having piloted the TARDIS to Gallifrey into a trap since the beginning of the Doctor's psychic episode (AUDIO: ''Carny). The Doctor was shot by a replicant of his (now dead) companion Ria, as the ship collided with the Dalek city. (AUDIO: Planet of Lies) Justyce will be Served The Doctor was saved from certain death by a shadowy figure, who scratched the words 'Justyce will be served' on the TARDIS's console. (AUDIO: Deadfall) Fionara, would-be companion to the Doctor, was fatally poisoned by a drinks seller. 'Justyce will be served', inscribed on the interior TARDIS doors, pointed to the real culprit. (AUDIO: Requiem) The intangible but deadly threat of Justyce began to take its psychological toll on the Doctor. Then Justyce struck again, murdering the Doctor's Time Lord nemesis, Askran, after a traumatic incident with Ronald Turvey's Cuddlesome toys. (AUDIO: Cuddlesome) The Doctor and Truman finally witnessed the presence of Justyce - a definite presense, but with curiously indistinguishable features. The TARDIS narrowly escaped oblivion and was then stolen, leaving the Doctor and Truman to endure the deadly Antarctic elements and encounter a Silurian colony. When all seemed lost, the TARDIS inexplicably retured. Their ordeal behind them, the Doctor and Truman watched grimly as all too familiar words tore into the TARDIS scanner screen... 'Justyce will be served.' (AUDIO: Endurance) The Doctor tricked the Necromancer into apparently incinerating a young changeling girl, a person vital to his plans... but the Doctor substituted a replica. Justyce created a cruel twist, re-substituting the real girl to be killed by the Wyvrn. The Doctor was grief-striken but waa able to save Mythos, though it left scant consolation. He encouraged Truman to abandon him and the TARDIS for fear of Justyce, but Truman refused to leave him. (AUDIO: Mythos) Justyce constructed an elaborate deception, falsifying his identity as Cuthbert, the president of Conglomerate, in the process. The paradox created the possibility of survival for a race - the Solaadons - which were in the future destroyed by Earth's Galactic Empire and their flagship the Horatio. Justyce, apparently the embodiment of the pain and anguish of the Solaadons, subjected the Doctor to an emotional ordeal resulting in the death of Posidor and countless others. Depicting the act of genocide committed against the Solaadons by the human race, Justyce convinced the Doctor that he should sacrifice the violent, destructive human race in favour of the enlightened, peaceful Solaadons. Mentally bludgeoned into submission, the Doctor decided not to create the 1605 time paradox, but instead change history. The Earth's Galactic Empire would never exist... Solaados would survive. Sadistically, Justyce stopped the Doctor, telling him it was not possible to change what has happened. The Doctor begged to know what Justyce wanted of him. His only reply was... 'Justyce will be served.' (AUDIO: Subterfuge) Justyce infiltrated the all-powerful computer MAGOG, and destroyed countless lives on Earth by detonating tiny heart implants in the population. The Doctor trapped Justyce in the TARDIS. Fearing for Truman's safety, the Doctor left his companion on Earth. (AUDIO: Geopath) The Doctor battled Justyce one final time on the abused once beautiful mining world of Solaados. He spent three years as a miner, after having his TARDIS detained by the Galactic Empire, and learnt through several media recordings of the construction of the Horatio, the ship which would destroy the Solaadons and the Solaadon's psychic dreams that led one of their resistance fighters to contact the Doctor. Presented with the discovery that if he stops the peaceful Solaadons' destruction there will be no horrible atrocity, hence, Justyce would no longer exist, the Doctor used the several clues, left by a transdimensional race descended from the Solaadons, to reenable a shield that would protect Mt Solaados from the Horatio's weaponry, saving the Solaadon people. Justyce was destroyed, and the Doctor resolved to depart to a peaceful contemplative life, stating that he was very, very tired. (AUDIO: Justyce) Amnesia Landing on Carson's Planet sometime during the Cyber Wars, the Doctor encountered a single surviving Cyberon assault trooper. After a blow to the head, he suffered temporary amnesia and adopted the name "Fred". The Doctor, discovering that a nearby Tellurian ship were searching for the last remaining Cyberon on a deadly trophy hunt, led the stranded Tellurian team to a Cyberon research facility containing several samples of a cyber-conversion nanovirus the Cyberons had been developing. The Doctor defeated the Cyberons and departed (with his recently regained memories) in the TARDIS to other adventures. (AUDIO: Cyber-Hunt) After the TARDIS was buried in the snowy tundra on Ephestus, the Doctor and his new companion Kevin discovered that the Museum of Universal History and Cosmographies had recently come under attack by sentinel wolves: creatures that an artefact known as the Vitalica used in moments of great threat. The Doctor discovered that the Madam Director of the Museum bonded with the Vitalica upon its arrival to the Museum. The Vitalica, unable to properly understand her issues and problems, had begun to treat the entire planet as an issue using the wolves as shocktroops. Following the death of the Madam Director and a diciple from the Vitalica's homeworld who had trailed the artefact to the Museum and had begun sabotaging it, the Doctor and Kevin departed to new adventures in the TARDIS. (AUDIO: Vital Signs) Death Needing to stop the Daleks on Karn, the Doctor regenerated into an incarnation resembling the body temporarily used by his third incarnation. (AUDIO: Seven Keys to Doomsday) Psychological Profile Personality This incarnation of the Doctor was a gentleman, a scientist and an explorer with an insatiable curiousity, who always kept his moral imperative and fundamental feel for good in the forefront of his mind. He was known to be impatient with misguided or evil people, irritated for missing the point rather than being morally outraged. Like his fifth incarnation, he exhibited an endearing vulnerability, but this was contrasted by a sense of action punctuated by moments of resignation or despair. During his later years he began to develop a sense of world-weariness that was beginning to make him loose faith in his own abilities as he was continuously tortured by the death and mayhem created by Justyce. He even abandoned Truman (whom he described as his best friend) at one point fearing that Justyce would kill him. (AUDIO: Geopath, Justyce) He was disgusted by Proctor Vrana's treatment of the Solaadons. (AUDIO: Justyce) He was also horrified when Fionara was poisoned and saddened when Grigori Glast murdered himself out of guilt. (AUDIO: Requiem) He was also outraged that pity and compassion meant so little to the acting members of the Enclave Irrelative. (AUDIO: Enclave Irrelative) He was resigned to his fate aboard the Star Rover, claiming that he was already dead. (AUDIO: Planet of Lies) Habits and Quirks The Doctor was a great fan of tea and was known to have a large cache of various tea wares and exotic brews from different cultures including (but not limited to) Darjeeling, Ceylon, Lapsang Souchong, Russian Caravan and a sache of Broken Orange Pekoe - a gift from the Dahli Llaama. He was known to take his tea with milk and two sugars. He also had a habit of quoting various literature (usually human) when he was upset, in a state of panic or in deep thought. Appearance His style of dress leaned toward 1920s-style formal wear, with his outerwear consisting of a dark suit jacket with light-coloured piping along the lapels, a dark navy blue vest and a bow-tie. He was known for carrying a toothbrush in his outer breast pocket for reasons unknown. He occasionally wore question mark buttons. This Doctor had short, dark hair with a receding hairline. This was later shaved off prior to surgery supervised by the Daleks. Category:Incarnations of the Doctor